the_random_writingfandomcom-20200216-history
Helena Beat
helena beat OA: Foster the People songfic: kestreIs ---- Sometimes life it takes you by the hair Pulls you down Before you know it, it's gone and you're dead again Bat stood at the entrance to the alleyway, tears brimming his wide blue eyes. A few inches away lay the mangled body of his brother, and just beyond it was that of his father. The stench of blood filled the narrow alley, but he didn't seem to notice. His horrified gaze was glued to the scene before him. The dusty concrete floor was splashed with dark red. The red brick walls were made redder with blood. The bodies were covered in ragged claw marks, their fur caked with dried blood, and their eyes were dull, all signs of life drained from them. It was horrifying. His family, dead right before his eyes. Bat couldn't do a thing but stand and stare in shock, his breath trembling. Some time passed before Bat finally took a step forward. The young cat briefly paused before shaking his head and backing away. There was no way they were still alive. He hesitated again before sighing and turning to leave the dark alley, forcing himself not to look back as he walked. He remembered his father's words. "If anything ever happens to me, take Hawk and go find your mother. She lives on the outskirts of the town." Bat broke into a sprint when the barking of dogs sounded off in the distance. They must have found the bodies. The young tom felt resentment stir in his chest. They deserved a burial, not to get eaten by dogs. He ran in silence, the eerie silence making his black fur prickle. I've been in places and I won't pretend Yeah I'd make it out just to fall on my head Wake up strange and take the walk downstairs Hit the pawn up on the corner and pay for my rent You know that I could not believe my own truth Just show them what I choose, got nothing to lose Yeah yeah and it's okay I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way Yeah yeah and I'm alright I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight You know those days when you want to just choose To not get out of bed, you're lost in your head again You play the game but you kind of cut 'Cause you're coming down hard and your joints are all stuck I've tried to say that it's not the only way I never knew if I could face myself to change You were pacing, I was insecure Slip and fall, I'm dodging calls, hug the prison I've been living in Yeah yeah and it's okay I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way Yeah yeah and I'm alright I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight Yeah yeah and it's okay I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way Yeah yeah and I'm alright I took a sip of something poison Took a sip of something poison, poison Yeah yeah and it's okay I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way Yeah yeah and I'm alright I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight Yeah yeah and it's okay I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way Yeah yeah and I'm alright I took a sip of something poison Took a sip of something poison, poison